Personal digital assistants (PDA) are mobile devices which typically include an input device, a visual display, a memory and a microprocessor. PDAs may provide information and perform limited tasks for the user. A PDA typically works together with another computer by sharing and “synchronizing” data such as contacts lists and schedule information. In order to share data, the PDA may need a wired connection to be connected to the computer.
Some PDAs are capable of obtaining information directly from the internet. Information on the internet is typically obtained using the HTTP protocol and includes HTML documents. In order to access a web site, a computer specifies a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) which is a unique address associated with a specific file published on the Internet. The HTML documents associated with the URL contain information that is generally formatted for displays in image on a full sized monitor. Because PDAs typically have smaller visual displays and limited amounts of memory they may not be capable of displaying entire HTML documents as they were intended to be displayed.